Jensen e o Peru Gigante
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen twitara sobre ir à convenção de Toronto levando seu Peru Gigante... Só que, no Brasil, não significava apenas uma ave. CrackFic sem sentido. Padackles. Obrigada Ana Ackles. Favor não ler se não for comentar. Obrigada.


**Jensen e o Peru Gigante**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Nota** : Este texto é uma coisa insana que eu resolvi fazer porque está frio demais em Toronto para sair à rua! LOL Sensação térmica de 4 graus não é minha praia, mas nem pensar! Então, estejam avisados que é cru, tem linguagem chula, insinuação de sexo e é sem noção. Aos que tiverem coragem, por favor comentem. Obrigada. Meus especiais agradecimentos à Ana Ackles pela leitura preliminar. XD

* * *

Era uma vez... Um homem lindo, de profundos olhos verdes, boca carnuda e jeito sincero que ousou escrever no twitter que estava indo para uma convenção junto com seu giant turkey... Até aí, nada demais, afinal de contas era o final de semana de thanksgiving no Canadá e era hábito comerem peru.

Nada demais.

Nadinha.

Nem tanto.

O que Jensen Ackles não esperava era que peru, no Brasil, tivesse um significado muito interessante além de se referir a uma ave. E os pensamentos sobre comer peru não foram muito sacrossantos...

Claro que a intenção de Jensen não fora aquela, mas também é óbvio que alguns fãs precisavam deixar em pratos limpos aquela insinuação de que Jared Padalecki era um peru gigante...

O peru gigante de Jared Padalecki... Er, não, o Jared era o Peru Gigante do Jensen. Enfim, todo mundo com peru gigante!

A bagunça no twitter não demorou muito, o pessoal não pensou muito naquilo, mas sabem como é, sempre tem um brasileiro insano.

Uma fã brasileira alertou Jensen de que peru gigante podia ser outra coisa.

Ele pediu para alguém explicar e a coisa foi ficando meio cômica. E quem é que estava com coragem? Bem, ninguém. Mas ele queria porque queria saber o que peru tinha que ver com o fandom brasileiro estar surtado. Resolveu pedir ajuda gabaritada. Só que não a qualquer um. A missão coube a ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Gabriel, o assistente de produção, brasileiro que trabalhava com os J2.

Lá foi o rapaz, ligeiramente corado, explicar ao inocentíssimo, ou nem tanto, Jensen que peru, no Brasil, também podia se referir ao órgão sexual masculino.

"Hein?" Jensen arregalou os olhos bonitos e olhou para Jared que tinha a expressão de quem fora atropelado por um peru... Gigante.

"Pois é, Jensen, lá no Brasil, a gente fala em pinto, em peru, em pau, essas coisas, se referindo ao pênis." Gabriel jurou que precisava de férias, de uns dois anos pelo menos por estar falando de pirocas com aqueles dois. E as caras dos atores não estavam ajudando. Um misto de gozação com seriedade. Gabriel sentiu-se um peru perdido no meio da gozação e... Bom... Era uma correlação válida, não?

"Entendo..." Jensen cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para Jared, de cima até embaixo e depois para Gabriel. "Entendo. Seriam então... Perus. Gigantes... Paus gigantes talvez? Cacetes enormes voando. Uma revoada de caralhos!"

Jared explodiu em gargalhadas. O que diabos Jensen estava pensando?

"Bem, pode-se dizer que o fandom é imaginativo." Gabriel ainda tentava manter a pose, mas não estava fácil.

"Vão imaginar eu e o Jared fodendo nas nuvens, no mínimo, rodeados de passaralhos..." Ackles tinha o ar sacana embaralhado com positiva vontade de também dar gargalhadas.

"Podemos procurar fanfics, depois." Jared provocou, notando o olhar predatório de Jensen.

"Eu acho que já vou indo." Gabriel deu um leve sorriso, meio sem graça.

"Uh, Gabriel?" Ackles olhou para o rapaz com ar calmo.

"Sim?" Solícito e educado, o brasileiro aguardou alguns momentos até ver o rosto de Jensen ficar absurdamente insinuante.

"Se quiser, pode responder no twitter que continua sendo verdade. Jared is my giant turkey."

"Você não vai twitar isso!" Jared começou a rir, batendo palmas, completamente divertido.

"Er, Jensen, não seria melhor..." Agora Gabriel estava completamente sem jeito.

"Para que alimentar especulações se eu posso dizer com todas as letras que o pau do meu homem é enorme mesmo e ainda fazer piada disso como se não fosse nada?" Jensen, o sujeito mais ensandecido do planeta quando o assunto era Jared Padalecki.

"Vai atiçar a concorrência se ficar falando sobre como eu sou enorme." Jared comentou com ar inocente.

O olhar de Jensen ferveu de ciúme puro. "Três polegadas, Jared. Um pouco menos talvez, é a diferença entre nós. Talvez se eu falar sobre isso atraia quem goste dos menores porque nem sempre as pessoas fazem questão de andar com dificuldade no dia seguinte. Se bem que, nove polegadas é pequeno para você? Não é o que parece."

Jared engoliu em seco. Ackles era um amante muito competente e jamais haviam sequer pensado em discutir quem era ativo e passivo, apenas faziam sexo da maneira que lhes dava prazer e pronto. Não queria aquele tipo de assunto com seu amor, não mesmo. Seu marido era o homem mais carinhoso e quente na cama que se poderia imaginar. Era tudo que pudesse desejar. "Não é isso." Padalecki abrandou o olhar. "Vamos conversar depois?"

"Não quero mesmo brincar de atiçar a concorrência. Talvez possamos conversar sobre diâmetro... Esse assunto também é ótimo." Aproveitou que estava falando de algo tão inocente e passou a língua nos lábios, terminando por estalar a língua como se tivesse acabado de chupar alguma coisa bem gostosa.

Padalecki basicamente ficou hipnotizado e sabia-se lá no que ele estava pensando. Ou talvez suas partes baixas tornando-se mais visíveis através da calça dessem uma ideia sobre o que ele pensava que Jensen podia estar chupando...

Gabriel queria uma nave interestelar para sair dali. Um tele transporte já serviria. "Er, acho que já vou indo." Era a segunda vez que tentava sair dali. Estava basicamente recitando um terço mentalmente para conseguir antes de ouvir mais sandices.

"Gabriel..." Jensen falou com a voz mais grossa que o habitual.

"Sim?" Gabriel observou Jared arfar e ajeitar as calças e, realmente, pelo que parecia, havia bastante o que se ajeitar por ali... Um peru gigante, certamente.

"Esqueça o twitter. Como muito bem dito pelo Jared, creio que não precisamos atiçar a concorrência, mesmo porque jamais haveria concorrência. Até mais ver." Basicamente estava colocando o rapaz para fora do apartamento que dividia com Jared.

O assistente de direção que não ia perder a chance de escapulir dali voando! Saiu rapidamente pensando no que aqueles dois deviam fazer numa cama... Será que ele, Gabriel, estava ficando atraído pelos dois? O rapaz deu um tapa em sua própria testa e foi tomar banho.

Frio.

"Jensen, eu não quis provocar, quer dizer..." Jared começou a se justificar assim que Gabriel saiu de lá.

"Quis sim. Mas não tem importância. Eu gosto. Tira a roupa." Jensen trancou a porta e começou a tirar os sapatos e o cinto.

"Como é? A gente não ia jantar? Já terminamos por hoje, não? É só comer e dormir." Padalecki viu aquela faísca perigosa nos olhos de Jensen.

"Não, não terminamos. E será comer e dormir, com certeza. Como eu disse, tira a roupa, toda ela. Vou mostrar a você todas as minhas polegadas." Jensen tirou a camiseta e arriou as calças, não usava cuecas mesmo, então estava nu. E duro feito pedra.

"O que você..." Jared emudeceu quando o cinto voou no ar e deu-lhe uma lapada certeira na coxa. "Jensen! Ficou doido?" Gemeu baixinho depois, vendo um pequeno vergão se formar.

"Hoje vou ser seu Christian Gray. E você vai implorar." Jensen andou até Jared e segurou-lhe o membro, massageando com firmeza, ouvindo os gemidos do mais novo aumentarem a cada momento. "Vou meter gostoso, bem fundo e quente, vou fazer você gozar forte, mas apenas depois de ensinar a você com quantas polegadas se faz um macho gemer."

Jared arregalou os olhos, completamente insano de desejo. Jensen era perigoso. Para sua saúde mental inclusive, mas não de uma maneira ruim. "Vai me bater com o cinto?"

"Você quer que eu bata? Então peça." Agora Jensen já havia arrastado Jared para o quarto e lambia o pomo de adão do mais alto enquanto suas mãos não paravam de tocá-lo, provoca-lo e arranhava sem economia a pele macia e quente.

Padalecki arfou quando Jensen se ajoelhou na sua frente e engoliu seu pau inteiro, chupando gostoso. "E-eu..."

No dia seguinte, ninguém podia ver, mas havia alguns vergões na bunda dura de Padalecki, além de alguns em suas costas e, bem... Jared estava mancando um pouco. Devia ser algum problema de comprimento, ou de diâmetro.


End file.
